Her son
by El loopy
Summary: Musical  After so many years of darkness she was blessed with a light only to have it torn from her grasp. Oneshot.


**This is based off the musical. I haven't yet read the book though I do own a copy if that counts for anything. Anyway, strangely enough this one came to me just as I was waking up (in that sleepy time when you try to decide whether to get up and inevitably turn back over) which is rare for me.**

**Disclaimer: 'Woman in White' isn't mine**

* * *

Her son

Anne held the bundle in her arms and gave an exhausted smile. The blood, the pain, the screaming – they were all worth it for this.

Her son.

The baby looked up at her with china blue eyes. So tiny. So fragile.

The child was the result of the pain she'd experienced at the hands of the Master. The humiliation and shame as he'd used her time after time against her will. The bruises on her skin that time would heal and the invisible wounds that she'd thought never would…but maybe this child could help.

She'd been pushed to the brink of madness only to be pulled back from the edge by the life her arms.

Surely it would be all right now. The Master had long lost interest in her and now she had to restore her spirit.

Her son.

His son.

She hoped he'd let her name the baby. She already knew the perfect one.

There were footsteps out in the corridor. They sounded heavy, angry and a tiny worm of fear burrowed into her heart.

As bad as he was though, despite the things he'd done to her, surely…surely he'd be happy. This was his son.

Her son.

Their son.

How could you not be filled with joy looking at that peaceful, beautiful face?

The door was thrown open and he strode in, face furious. His eyes fell on the tiny bundle and narrowed to slits. In two strides he was at her side and cracked his hand over her face in a resounding slap.

"You whore!" he screamed.

Anne cowered back in the bed, trying to shield her child, fearing more blows. No more were forthcoming though. Glyde straightened and turned his head to a servant that had followed him in.

"Take the child."

The words fell heavily into the room, uttered with poisonous menace and an emotionless face.

"No!" Anne screamed as her baby was torn from her grasp. Her hands clawed desperately at the air as she struggled to catch them in her weakened state.

Her son started to cry, wailing.

She was being held back by others.

"He is the Master," was muttered to her but she didn't care. Wild eyes were focused on Glyde's lips as he spoke the words that none of the others could hear in the chaos, words meant only for his most trusted servant, the one holding the child. She heard them because she saw his lips form them.

"Drown it."

"NO!" she screeched in agony as they left the room together. He was going to watch the deed to make sure it was done, if not do it himself.

"Calm yourself." It was her mother. "The Master knows what he is doing. He is doing what is best. The child will go to a good home."

They were blinded by him. All of them! Particularly her mother who saw only his handsome face and charm, accepting his harsh words to servants as what they only deserved as his inferiors.

She had not seen the lustful looks. She had not seen that face contorted into a hideous mask or the look of pleasure as he brought pain.

"Let me go!" she yelled and tried to fight them off. "He's bad! Evil! Let me go!"

Fury crossed her mother's face and she was slapped for the second time but this time she felt nothing as the stinging pain was swallowed up in her mental anguish.

"You deserve nothing less than him taking your child away slut."

Something snapped. None of them knew anything! That child was the only goodness in all her years here and he was gone! She teetered on the edge…then let herself fall into the dark madness as she screamed bloodcurdlingly and launched herself at her mother. Clawing at her. Drawing blood.

Her freedom was the price she paid.

The madness didn't remain as complete as time went on. Part of her mind remained clear, clutching at the edge of the abyss. It was this part that swore revenge and retribution, and knowing this Glyde locked her up.

Yet her resolve strengthened.

Glyde would pay for destroying his own.


End file.
